


A Playful Encounter

by godzilla5549



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godzilla5549/pseuds/godzilla5549
Summary: In between the events of Episodes 5 and 6, Zorome and Miku meet each other outside in an encounter that is sure to get steamy.





	A Playful Encounter

It was the day that the giant wave of Klaxosaurs were going to attack the Plantations, and all the pilots were waiting to be called upon to suit up and prepare to board the FranXX. Miku had gone back to her room to rest for a while as she didn’t get much sleep during the night. She had thoughts of connecting in the FranXX with Zorome, and how they had started to get better at it. They used to have problems with staying in sync, but during the most recent battle they had done much better. It was an enjoyable daydream which made her feel better when she woke up. It was still light outside so she decided to go for a walk around the grounds.

While walking along one of the many paths outside, she noticed a body laying on the ground, propped up against a tree. Miku walked up quietly to whoever it was and then saw the mess of blonde hair that can only belong to one person.

“Zorome, you can’t just be dozing off out here. If people see you like this they will think you are a major slacker!” she scolded him.

Zorome didn’t move at all, and Miku realized that he really was asleep. She stood over him and watched him for a bit, waiting to see if he would wake up. But Miku was not the kind of person to just sit and wait for something, so she bent over so that her face was close to Zorome’s. She was intending to wake him up forcefully, likely be making a shout right in front of him. But as she grew close to him, she paused and began staring intently at his face. Zorome was usually extremely lively, always talking and making himself known, but now he was completely silent. Miku could see as his body rose and fell to the pace of his breathing.

She became aware of how long she had been staring at him, and stood back up.

“Tch... Well fine then! Keep on sleeping here. It’s not like I had any plan to wake you up anyway!” she said while turning around and walking away.

Zorome opened his eyes to see her skirt twirl a bit as she spun around. She had taken just a few steps when he came to senses.

“Huh? Hey wait... Miku, what were you doing here?” he managed to get out.

She stopped and turned to face him, edging her shoulders forward and placing her hands on her hips.

“What do you think I was doing here?” she quipped, and didn’t wait for a response. “I saw you sitting out here and didn’t want you to lose track of time, since you would be the first one to come running late to the briefing because you didn’t have anyone else to wake you up!”

“Uh... well, thanks Miku...” he mumbled.

She must have heard what he said, as her face immediately turned a bright red and she began stuttering.

“I... I don’t need your thanks! You just need to take care of yourself better and get to bed earlier!” she yelled at him.

Miku knew what she just said was ironic, considering that she had been sleeping herself just a bit before. It still made her feel good to make the comment towards him.

“Hey! I know you went back to your room after breakfast! You probably took a nap of your own, so don’t you come out here and get on me for doing the same!” Zorome shouted.

Miku was already flustered, and now she was being buried in embarrassment. She had underestimated his attentiveness. But then something came to her mind that was sure to finally shut him down.

“How did you know I was going back to my room?” she questioned. “You would only know that if you had followed me back to the dorms and watched the window to the room. And that means you would have seen me...” her mind trailed off as she realized what she was about to say.

“H...hey! Don’t get the wrong idea!” Zorome rushed to say something while she contemplated what he had seen.

“YOU PERVERT!” she screamed. “You saw me in my room! When I was undressing!”

“I told you not to get the wrong idea!” Zorome stood up and matched her stance. “Besides, it’s not like there was much to see.”

“Oh you... you...” Miku’s face turned into a sneer. “You take that back! You don’t know what I’ve got!”

“Oh really? I beg to differ. Kokoro really is pretty nice,” he said, lowering his voice.

Out of what seemed like instinct, Miku raised a hand and connected it with Zorome’s cheek with a sizeable force. A loud smack seemed to silence all the ambient noise. Zorome looked back up while holding his face and saw Miku, her eyes red as she began to tear up.

“Miku... I...” he mumbled.

“I don’t care what you meant, you can’t just say something like that,” she said.

She began to turn away, but before she could Zorome grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She snapped back around and raised her hand again. He flinched back put his hands up.

“Miku... I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have said that,” he stammered.

“Oh? You say that now?” Miku said, in between sniffles.

“I really mean it, Miku. I shouldn’t compare you to the other girls... it isn’t fair, especially not for them,” he said with conviction.

“Huh? What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, uhh...” he struggled to finish his thought. “I mean... it isn’t fair... because you are mine...”

“Wha...” Miku couldn’t think straight, trying to consider what he had just said.

“I mean... we are partners. You are mine and I am yours? Isn’t that how it works?” Zorome said, trying to cover up for anything he said.

Miku was looking at him the whole time, and her composure had changed from being more aggressive to much more relaxed. Zorome still had his hands raised in a defensive manner, likely still fearing some sort of retaliation.

“You... you really mean that?” she asked. “You mean like... we belong to each other?”

“Uhh.. I don’t know how you go that in your head, I didn’t say that,” he said, averting his gaze as he started to turn red.

Miku said nothing in return, but she reached up with her hands and linked them with Zorome’s, interlocking their fingers. She practically collapsed into him and began sobbing.

“Miku?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“You really are an idiot sometimes, you know that?” she said, her voice muffled. “Just... let me stand here for a bit...”

Zorome wrapped his arms around her and let her lean on him, still a bit confused as to why she had so willingly fallen into him.

 

Zorome took Miku and helped her lay down on the ground, and he took his place beside her. Despite the attitude she had taken earlier, Miku was still worn out. They were leaning up against a tree, her arms wrapped around his body while Zorome had an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up against him and pushed her face into his neck for warmth.

“Uhh.. Miku, are you alright?” he asked, bewildered that she would let herself be so close to him physically.

“You are just so warm...” she whispered, then in a raised voice, “I just got cold is all, that’s it.”

“Miku, you aren’t cold, I can feel you,” he replied, knowing that she was lying. “But you are shaking a bit...”

“No I’m not!”

Miku was indeed trembling as she sat next to Zorome, as she had not been this close to him before. Even while fighting in Argentea, it was not the same as it was now. However, he hadn’t responded to her outburst. She looked over to see that Zorome had a look of genuine confusion on his face.

“Oh whatever...” she said, hiding her face again, “You wouldn’t understand anyway...”

Zorome began to chuckle, and then outright laughing. Miku was taken aback at the sudden change in him, and now she was the one confused.

“Hey! What are you laughing at?! What’s so funny?” she drilled.

“Oh... It’s nothing,” he quickly responded, quieting down a bit.

Miku was not satisfied with his answer, and gently pushed him a bit. “Come on, what was it?”

“It’s just that... it’s so adorable how nervous you are sitting next to me.”

She became flustered again, as Zorome was correct in his assessment.

“Could it that you are embarrassed to be sitting together, all alone, with no one else around?” he continued.

Miku was done taking his comments, so she bit back at him.

“I... I bet you are just as embarrassed as I am!” she scoffed.

“Well... what do you think I should feel like when a cute girl just falls into my arms?” he mocked.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere!” she replied. “And don’t say things if you don’t...”

Before she could finish her sentence, Zorome leaned in towards her and kissed her on the cheek. Both of them were now redder than ever, and Miku was left speechless at his action. His lips were warm, and the sensation of having them quickly pressed up against her cheek made her tense up, her heart beat faster than before.

“Wha... what as that for?” she stumbled.

Zorome said nothing as she peered into his eyes, searching for answer. He said nothing, and Miku was desperately in need of one. She decided to press him and force him to respond, so she swung one leg over his body, straddling him and pressing her weight onto him. Miku was not going to get up until she heard a good enough reason why he had kissed her on the cheek.

“Come on! Spit it out!” she insisted. “Don’t just tease me!”

Zorome began to squirm underneath her as he grew more and more uncomfortable. It was one thing to have her sit next to him, but the look of having her sitting on top of him made him feel more than awkward than ever before. Miku placed her hands on either side of his head, locking his view forward into her eyes. She had a serious look, and she was not going to give up easily. Zorome was thinking quickly, trying to come up with a way to escape her. He grabbed her hips and attempted to push her off of him.

“Oh no you don’t!” she yelled. “Answer me!”

Miku shifted her legs to try and keep her position on him, but right as she was shifting her weight Zorome pushed on her hard. Her hips were forced out from underneath her, and her head fell forward because of it. Their faces were already close to each other as Miku was demanding an answer, so close that there were only a few inches in between them. As her head pitched forward, she did what she could to avoid smashing into Zorome, but there was little should do. Time seemed to slow for the both of them, as their faces drew even closer. Instinctively, they closed their eyes as they prepared for the shock of bumping heads...

 

Zorome and Miku opened their eyes, to see each other mere inches away. It took a second for them to realize their lips were together. The warmth that was being shared between their connection point was strangely calming. Miku had slipped a hand down onto his chest in an effort to stop the fall, and Zorome likewise and placed a hand on her chest to do the same. He ended up receiving a palm full of her left breast, and his hand sunk slightly into it as he was holding up her weight. It was soft, much more soft than he had imagined, but he dared not move at all. Miku seemed to not care about it as she detached her lips from his, a small trail of saliva dripping from her mouth. They both said nothing, and whereas moments before their lips were locked together, now their eyes were under the same condition, unmoving and joined in what seemed to be an embrace that extended through space.

“Is... Is that why...” Miku started. “Is that why you... you...”

Her mind was a complete blank, and while she was trying to think of words to describe what she had felt, nothing was coming to mind. She had no idea how long they had their lips united, fixed together, enveloped. After a few moments, a single thought rose up.

It felt... good.

Then, a second thought came to her mind.

It felt... familiar.

She was sure that she had never done anything like this before, but it felt oddly familiar. The connecting of two individuals... it was similar to when they were in the FranXX. But this was much more direct and lasting.

“Mi...” Zorome began to say her name, but she cut him off before he could finish.

She pressed her lips down onto his again, this time willingly. Zorome was caught off guard, but accepted what she was doing and joined in with her. He could feel heat emanating from her face. Her lips were moist. Miku let out a small moan before she pulled away again.

“Uhm... can you...” she whispered, then let out another moan.

Zorome recalled how she had made these same noises when they connected in Argentea, and he was utterly perplexed she would make those same noises now.

“Zorome... can you please... take your hand...” her speech stopped again by a high pitched squeal.

He suddenly realized what she was asking for, and quickly dropped his hand from her chest. But she had not understood that he was holding her up that way, and just as he took his hand away, she fell onto him. Miku’s breathing was heavy, and she picked herself back up using her own hands. As her eyes looked up again, she saw that Zorome was still baffled at her behavior. He had a look of horror on his face, unsure of what to do.

“Miku, what’s gotten into you?” he inquired.

“What?” she replied, looking away. “Don’t... don’t you feel the same way?”

Zorome was unsure what she was referring to. What “way” did she mean? He couldn’t deny that it felt pleasuring to have their bodies so close together and physically connected in such a small point, but it was unbelievably strange. Strange... but enticing. Zorome took one hand and gently caressed Miku’s cheek, drawing her face back to his. This time, it was he who leaned forward and initiated the contact. And unlike before, he pressed himself onto her, and then he gave way as she pressed onto him. They were going at it with voracity, constantly adjusting each other’s lips as they tilted their heads to get a better angle at the other. After nearly half a minute of this, they finally pulled away, both breathing heavily, nearly gasping for air.

“Zorome... I... I can’t...” she was still panting, trying to regulate her breaths while also thinking of what to say. “I... I can’t get enough of that... of you...”

“Miku... what... what are we doing?” he managed to get out, while still recoiling from their quick session of intense passion.

“I don’t know... but it feels so... good...” she spoke, her limbs growing weak. “Zorome... I... I want more of that...”

“More of what?” he asked.

“Whatever it is we were just doing,” she quickly replied.

“Well how do you think we can do more of that?” his voice sounding more aggravated. “We just did a whole lot of whatever... that was.”

“Put... put your hand back on my chest,” she said with resolve.

“Now why would I do that?” he interrogated.

“Just... just DO IT!” she yelled back.

Zorome hesitated for a second and then began to raise his hand back up. She was clearly unhappy with his slow pace, so she grabbed his hand and placed it squarely on her left breast again. Almost instantly she felt herself weaken again and her head sank as the sensation grew within her.

“Uggghhhhhhh...” she audibly moaned. “Do it... more... and...”

Zorome began to gently squeeze his hand, compressing her supple skin beneath his fingers. She moaned again, and they proceeded to lock their lips another time. Zorome was thinking about what it felt like to grasp a girl’s body like he was. But... as he thought more... it wasn’t just any girl he was with. It was his own partner, Miku. He had not ever considered, or rather appreciated, her body like he was now. Her chest was graciously developed, adding a significant amount of curvaceousness to her body. He had noted how it was strangely pleasing to view her, but now he was going further than just admiring her form. Zorome was finally appraising her body for himself, and he was wholly satisfied with everything he was experiencing so far.

“Zorome... how can I... where can I touch you to let you feel the same?” she questioned him.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
